secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
K-Brigade
The K-Brigade is a military group founded in december 2007 by Kiara Olchowy and currently led by Alexia Kaminski. It has its base in the sim Marakech and is based on a militia structure. This militia is hiding in the jungle of the Banana Republic of San Carlos, a fake country located in an island between the Yucatan peninsula and Cuba, which is ruled by a bunch of corrupted politicians that had restricted civil rights since early 20th century. As a military group, the K-Brigade is a small unit that supports the old style of fighting without the use of the advanced menu and other gadgets like movement enhancers. STRUCTURE Roles are not based in the classical chain of command due to its militia condition, so are based in a mixture of experience and confidence. Recruits Those are the members with just a little experience in combat or those who have been accepted without knowing anything about their past. They use to be tested for 15 days. Junior Members They are recruits that have been accepted as full members but still don't have much experience in combat. Senior Members Members that have been directly accepted into the group without passing their recruiting period because of their known military experience. Veterans Full members that deserve the group confidence and are allowed to participate in the Council of the K-Brigade to take decisions. They are also allowed to lead attacks in foreign sims. Officers Veterans with admin powers COUNCIL OF THE K-BRIGADE The Council of the K-Brigade is composed by those Veteran and Officer members and they have the right to vote on rules changes, land management issues and acceptance or rejection of new members. These are the members with right to vote: - Alexia Kaminski - E.G. Burnstein - Joy80 Farigoule - Avenger Zapatero - Mibbly Horngold - Jan Snowpaw - Denis14P Whitesong - Quentin Eichel - Bridget Littlebird - V1n Diesel MARAKECH Marakech is the name of the Second Life region which in the K-Brigade base is located. As a typical San Carlos town, it has Maya and Spanish colonial influences and some buildings are of national interest. '' The Maya Ball Court'' Mayas played this ball game using their knees to hoop the ball through a ring in the middle of the court. San Carlos still keeps two of those courts being the Marakech one the most famous. '' The Little Sisters of Charity Convent'' This convent is a perfect example of the Spanish colonial inheritance, though it is not well preserved, there is a mad old nun that does her best to keep the convent alive. '' '' The Maya Pyramid The Maya Pyramid is just one of the remains of their ancient civilization and contains a golden skull that archaeologists are not sure of its purpose. '' El Oso Negro'' This is not a national monument of course, but is well known among all broken, drunk and poor souls in Marakech as a perfect place to heal all pains....with alcohol. Category:Military Groups